Jed
Jed is a werewolf who first appeared on the fourth episode of and the former alpha of the school pack. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Hope is Not the Goal, he goes up to Rafael and Josie and tells Josie to leave. Rafael stands up and starts talking to him. Jed wants Rafael to submit into his pack, but Rafael leaves with Josie. Later, he and his pack ambush Rafael in the hallway. Jed explains that it's simple to submit, all he has to do is tell them who he killed since he's recently triggered his curse. Rafael attempts to flee, but they have the upper hand and begin beating him up to make him submit but are stopped when Josie shows up to help him by casting a pain infliction spell. They eventually disperse and Jed gives Rafael another good kick to the stomach before following his buddies. Later that night, he and the other wolves are playing basketball. They lose the ball and it makes it way over to Rafael, who returns it. Taking advice from Josie, Rafael reveals what triggered his curse. Jed tells him to kneel down but reveals to be joking and Rafael joins them in the game. In Malivore, before the Honor council elections, he refused to support Rafael in voting for Landon to stay at the school. Later Rafael challenges him for the Alpha position in the Salvatore Boarding School pack and loses to him. In a fit of rage over losing his position, Jed later beats Landon up, blaming him for all that's happened. According to Emma, afterwards Jed ran away and she went to search for him. Personality Jed is confident and arrogant due to being the Alpha of the school pack. He has a temper, which is common among werewolves and wants new members to submit to him. He seems to be a little rude towards other students that are not werewolves, such as Josie. He can, however, joke towards a new packmate with a serious look on his face. He is also a violent bully. He assaulted Rafael for previously refusing to submit to him and later Landon, blaming him for his misfortune after Rafael took his alpha status. He is also lazy as he made his werewolf subordinates read his books instead of him. Physical Appearance He has short, black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a striped blue and navy blue shirt with the boarding school symbol on the left breast side. He also has tall stature and an athletic build. Relationships *Jed and the Salvatore School Werewolf Pack (Allies/Some are friends) *Jed and Rafael (Subordinate-Leader/Ex-Friends//Classmates/Enemies) Powers and Abilities Jed possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. Weaknesses Jed has the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved-werewolf. Appearances Season One *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' Name *'Jed' is a masculine given name or nickname. It is usually a short form of Jedidiah. Jedediah is a Hebrew given name that means "beloved of the Lord" or "friend of God".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jed_(given_name)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jedediah Trivia *He is the first werewolf to be seen wanting a new member to submit before taking them into their own pack. Gallery LGC105-034-Jed.png LGC105-035-Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-064-Jed.png LGC105-066-Jed.png LGC105-068~Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-070-Jed.png LGC105-074-Jed.png LGC105-099-Jed.png LGC105-100-Jed.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves